spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
The 100 Stage Dance Battle
The 100 Stage Dance Battle is a mini-game in Space Channel 5: Part 2. Gameplay The game is just a simple "copy the moves" game. "Chu" and "Hey" commands will change lately to "Woof", "Meow", "Toyota" and "Honda" moves. Levels There is 100 stages and ten "levels" and contestants in total. When you reach 100%, you can continue to second round and reach your ratings to 200%. Wearing Morolian suit allows different characters to appear. When playing second round without Morolian suit, it makes always a Black Walker to appear. 'Level 00' At first round when playing without a Morolian suit you're battling against with Plurp. First round with the Morolian suit opponent is Silver Walker and it unlocks Silver Walker costume when you get 7%. Second round with the suit makes Sexy 1 to appear. Only directions and "Chu" command is used at this point. 'Lv. 10 Groove' Gromb is your opponent without the suit. When playing with the suit, then you're playing against BuffBot at first round and Sexy 2 at second round. When you beat BuffBot, it unlocks a BuffBot costume for you as well. 'Lv. 4 Groove' At this point "Chu" command is changed to "Woof" command. When you have not wearing the Morolian suit, you have to battle against Ulala. (She are wearing School Uniform and when you beat her, then you got that uniform unlocked). With the Morolian suit your opponent is just Black Walker robot at first round and 88MAN at second round. 'Lv. 1 Groove' Blue Morolian is your opponent without the suit. When wearing the Morolian suit, then you are battling against one of the Space_Synchronized_Swimming_Team members at first round and beating her will unlock that costume. At second round opponent is Shinichiro Tachibana. 'Groovemaster 2000' Now "Woof" command changes to "Meow" command. Without the Morolian suit opponent is Yaroo. With a suit at first round only Black Walker appears. At second round you have to face Morolian Eight. 'Fifthy Groove' Without a Morolian suit you will face Ulala again but now she is wearing her Coconut Ulala costume. Beating her will unlock that costume. Playing with the suit makes Black Walker appear again at first round and at second round opponent will be one of the Pudding's Henchmens. 'Groove Guru' "Meow" command now changes to a "Toyota" command and "Hey" command appears at first time in this mini-game aswell. Proonk is Groove Guru when you have not wearing a Morolian suit. With the suit your opponent is Black Walker at first round and Space Primary Schooler Blue at second round. 'Straight Up Fifthy Groove Guru' Just when "Hey" command appeared, it will change to a "Honda" command now. Brack is your opponent without a Morolian suit. With the suit at first round Black Walker appears again and at second round you are battling against one of the Space Rescue Police members. 'Sweet!' Hoorg is opponent without a Morolian suit. With the suit, Black Walker appears one more time at first round and it's Cecil Aromas turn at second round. 'Perfect!' In this very last level of The 100 Stage Dance Battle your opponent will be Ulala (without the Morolian suit) for the third time, now wearing her China Dress. When you reach 100% ratings, you will unlock that China Dress costume. With the Morolian suit at first round you are battling with Cloaked Purge and beating him will unlock one costume again, a Cloaked Purge suit. At second round your opponent will be Chief Blank, but beating him doesn't unlock any costumes. Trivia *The textures used in the background of the 100 Stage Dance Battle are reused from Blank Dimension. *The first song that's played during the 100 Stage Dance Battle is named Space Ship: Trapped In The Galaxy. This song is also on the Space Channel 5 Original Soundtrack. Category:Modes